Brownie Points
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: Drew crushed his mouth against hers. Their lips moved in sync until May broke away to gasp for air. "Dreeew? Are you alright? Want to eat some cakes?" "I only want to eat you, MayMay." CS! ONE-SHOT! DAML!


**My last story had some issues… Weird. So, I have 2 days off from school equals 48 hours, and I'm going to use it wisely. I was so happy today. I had a tennis match, and I didn't eat lunch because oil and tennis don't really mix well. So I ate Thin Wheats. And the guy I like, maybe noticed, gave my friend who is his friend too, a double chocolate deluxe energy ball. I got it after my first set which I barely won, 6-4. And I did great in my second 6-0. I couldn't stop smiling. Anyways, because of Yearbook, they came by to take pictures of us playing, yeah, so I was playing and I would hear clicks, it was alright cause my opponent hit one of the cameras on "accident". Moving on…!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters or anything related. Enjoy!**

"Drew, you smell nice. Like peppermint and roses."May took a deep breath, inhaling Drew's addicting scent. Drew lied on May's lap, playing with her fingers.

"Mhmm… You smell like vanilla and bubble gum… A sweet smell." Drew tugged on her hands.

May and Drew had just confessed, after a few hours together, they were already acting like the world only revolves around them and their love for each other. They were not the only one who had gotten together and confessed that night. Beautifly and Masquerin, Glaceon and Absol, and well, Ash was there on that day with his Ivysaur who confessed to May's Ivysaur. With their Pokemon falling in love together, it would seem like May and Drew were bound to confess at one point.

"Drew, what time is it?" May, looking down at Drew, asked in a serious tone.

"It's our time." Drew muttered, moving up to kiss May's mouth.

May laughed, gently pushing Drew away.

"Nooo… it's eleven o'clock p.m. Drew." Gesturing to the clock that seem to glare at the couple from hanging on the wall. "Time for me to sleep, Drew."

"May, it's only eleven o'clock. Why can't we stay up? And you know, do some rated pg 13 stuff?"

May looked at Drew, trying to find the words, that she would rather be rid of Violet City before her dad comes to the city in the morning. Norman, Peltaburg City gym leader, May's and Max's dad, and also, Caroline's husband, hates all boys who try to get close to his precious daughter and brainwash her with the words 'I love you' when knowing for a fact that it had happened before. But each time May said it was different, it would always be a different beginning, a different middle, but the same ending. It was always something along these lines, "May, I liked you at first because of-." "May, I don't this is working out. I only asked you out because you were friends with the two prettiest girls-""May, I'm sorry, I don't like you, it was only because of-"May heard Drew's smooth voice,"May, I only liked you because I wanted to get closer to Misty and Dawn."

May woke up in shock. Her face was wet with tears. Her eyes stung from crying. Her body was shaking. And through her whole shock, May heard Drew's voice in her mind. _"I only liked you to get closer to Misty and Dawn." Misty and Dawn, Misty and Dawn, Misty and Dawn. _It echoed in her head.

'No. It's not like that. This time is different… I will tell him.' Even though it was a bit saddening what usually happens after she tells her boyfriends that her dad wants to meet them. After she would tell them, they would break up with her and tell her the reason why they really asked her out. It was heartbreaking no matter how many times it happened. It was always the same ending. The one where your boyfriend breaks up with you and tells you that he has only been using you, never once was there a time when he really liked you.

Boy troubles are usually normal for a teenage girl, but not for May. With her dad always on her case, bringing her boyfriend to meet her parents may be coming sooner than later. May slowly got out of her bed, tip-toed to her backpack, then quietly shut the bathroom door.

Drew moaned, and then stirred in his bed. He hated mornings, but having May in bed beside him always made it better. With his eyes still closed, he reached his hand over to where May used to lay. After a moment of feeling nothing but space, sheets, and pillows, Drew opened his eyes to find May not there where he usually expected her to be at 6:30 in the morning.

He heard the water running in the bathroom and May's singing voice. Whenever he woke up to find May not beside him, he would freak out for a couple seconds while trying to remember what happened the day before. He was scared that one day he would wake up and realizes he had dreamt all those things that he wanted so badly to do, and having confessed to her.

Drew let out a throaty laugh as he heard May dropping things. He counted," That must be the shampoo bottle, and the toothbrush, and the toothpaste."

May walked out changed into her normal clothes. But since today was special, she dressed as daughterly as possible.

Drew got up with his eyebrows rose as he sauntered over to May.

"What's the get up? Are we meeting your parents?" Drew joked, wrapping his arms around May's waist, pulling her against him.

"Drew, I have something I have to tell you." May says while fidgeting.

"What is it?" Emerald eyes gazing at the brunette adoringly.

"Well… I don't know how to say this." May squeezed her eyes shut."Mydadiscomingtodayandhewants tomeetyou." May said it as fast as she can, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat.

"Aha. Is that what you're worried about May? I guess the sooner he knows I'm by your side, the better."

"Actually he hates your guts."

"Oh well, he'll come to like me whether he wants to or not."

"Oooh Drew, you're so aggressive!" May whispered.

"I'm more when I'm with you May… Wanna see?" Drew picked up easily by the waist and walked towards the bathroom, settling her down on the countertop.

"Eeek! Drew! I already took a bath!" May covered her eyes with her hands while Drew slowly, takes off his button shirt, revealing his very attractive abs.

Drew put both his hands on either side of May, making any way of escape impossible. Not that May would want to escape that is. Drew brought his face closer, but when their lips barely brushed against each other, May's Pokenav rang.

"Guess I better get that." Drew sighed.

May jumped off the countertop, running to her bag.

"Hi Dad. Oh you're here already?" May motioned for Drew to close the door and take his shower. Drew rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

"Sure, I'll be right down."

May knocked on the bathroom door, indicating that she was leaving first. A murmur answered and the sound of water came as a response.

Norman sat on the couch of the Pokemon Center, waiting for his daughter and her new guy to come. He took out a journal that read, '_101 Ways to kill the son-in-law that you hate_.' It was written by his ancestors, passed down to his father and now it was his.

He opened the journal and started to answer questions on why he hates Drew so much.

**What is his name?**_ Andrew Hayden_

**How old is he? **_16_

**What was his first Pokemon? **_Budew_

**What was his first Pokemon he caught? **_Sirskit_

**Did he ever lose a Pokemon Contest? **_Yes_

**Where is he from? **_LaRousse_

**How many people are in his family? **_Many_

**Is he spoiled? **_Yes_

**When did he and your daughter get together? **_weeks_

**Are they traveling together? **_yes_

**How many months had it been?**___IDK_

**Does he love her?** _N/A_

**Why does he love her? **_N/A_

**Why does he always tease her? **_N/A_

**Have they done **_it_**?**_ They better not._

"DAD!" May shouted, running to hug her father.

"May!" Norman hugged back, searching for anyone with green hair.

"So, what did you wanted?"

"May, where is Drew?"

"I'm right here." A voice came from across the couch.

"So it's you." Norman pointed an accusing finger at Drew.

"The one and only." Drew flicked his bangs.

Norman turned to his daughter, "May? Can you please go to that tea shop across town? I really like that one. Here's the money." His said, handing her a $100 bill. "Oh, I want the Green Tea bun and mango smoothie. Feel free t o buy anything that you want."

"Ok, Dad. I'll be right back." May waved then ran out the doors.

"Now, to deal with you." Turning back to Drew with serious eyes.

"Me? Ok, so what is it?"

"I will give you a test. Here's the scantron, the questions, and no. 2 pencil. Oh, will you need scratch paper too?"

Drew sweat dropped, "No thank you sir. This is fine."

**Does he love her?** _Yes, I love her very much._

**Why does he love her? **_She's clumsy, an airhead, and has a bad temper, but that's why I fell in love with her in the first place. She doesn't treat me as The Great Drew, but just Drew Hayden._

**Why does he always tease her? **_Because I love seeing her expressions._

**Have they done **_it_**?**_ No, we're too young, but I hope after we've settled down._

**Will you only love her and treat her as your lover? **_I will. Forever and eternity._

Norman picked up the paper and read it carefully.

'Hmm… No hesitation. No erase marks, written in bold hand writing. I guess he pass.'

"Congrats, you better make May happy. And brownie points? Call her MayMay. She loves being called that."

Drew nodded, shaking hands with Norman. "Thank you sir."

"I trust you, Drew. I must get going; May will be back any minute."

After about two minutes, May rushed in holding three lime boxes and change.

"Where's Dad?"

"He just left."

"Did you pass the test?"

"Let's go to our room first."

"Ok."

Once they were inside, May put the cakes on the bed.

"So, did you pass?"

"Yep." Drew gently pushed May onto the bed.

"Really?"

"Mhhm…" Drew's eyes turned dark emerald.

"Drew?"

Drew crushed his mouth against hers. Their lips moved in sync until May broke away to gasp for air.

"Dreeew? Are you alright? Want to eat some cakes?"

"I only want to eat you, MayMay."

May's jaw dropped. Drew let out a laugh.

"How do you know that, Drew?" May pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Huh. Guess the accusing finger runs in the family?"

"Yeah, something like that." May flicked her bangs like Drew would do it.

"Whatever." Drew flicked his bangs, insulted that May had just mocked him.

"Hey, let's eat some brownies!"

"May, it was the right mood. Are you going to abandon our making out session just so you can eat brownies?" Drew stared at May, willing her to abandon the sweets.

"No… But they're mint Drew… Your favorite flavor." May held the brownie up.

Drew hesitated, then let out a sigh, realizing he had no choice but to eat the brownie. And hopefully not focus his frustration out on it.

"Ok…" Drew said in a matter of sulking state.

"Hey Drew?"

"What?"

"Here are some brownie points." May gave Drew a quick peck on the lips. May returned to chomping down her brownies in an embarrassing, yet cute manner way to Drew.

Drew looked at his brownie, then to May. He swallowed down his dry throat.

'Aww, to heck with it. It's just a brownie anyway. I'm thirsty.'

"Hey May? I'm thirsty."

"I'll go get some water for you." May stood up, but Drew grabbed May's ankle, causing her to fall on him.

"Mhhmm… I think I'll just have you." Drew tossed his brownie, landing somewhere in the room, and hungrily kissed May.

**Thanks for the read! Please review as well!**


End file.
